Oh, brother
by ausllysgalaxy
Summary: Ally meets her best friend's brother. They became great friends, but closer than usual. They get through a crazy roller-coaster that is their life.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, brother

**A/N This story is kind of different since Trish won't be Ally's only best friend and will come sooner in the story and same thing goes to Dez. Now that I've said that, I hope you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

"C'mon, buckle in your seat belt,"

"All buckled up. Avoid the worst and safety first," Ally said with a salute and a wink.

"DORK!" her best friend, Cassidy, shouted. Ally just rolled her eyes.

"Just drive," Cassidy started the engine, driving their way to Marino University. No, Cassidy and Ally are not going to college –yet-, they're just going there to visit Cassidy's brother. She really didn't want to go; she has a lot of stuffs to do with her Cloud Watching Club and hanging out with his boyfriend, Gavin. Yes she does have a boyfriend; they've been together for almost 6 months but enough about that, there's more to know later. Cassidy forced Ally to go with her since they –Cassidy's brother- haven't met before.

"Oh, you'll like him so much," Cassidy said, letting go of the steering wheel and shaking her.

"HANDS BACK ON THE WHEEL," Ally screamed. Cassidy quickly put her hands back on the wheel."And Cass, you know I already have a boyfriend,"

"Yeah, I know whatever. So how's it going with you and what's his face?" she asked. Ally rolled her eyes, once again.

"His name is Gavin and it's been great," she said, a little too loud. Cassidy looked at her weirdly. "Sorry," she shrugged giggling. Cassidy just shook her head, giggling with her. The drive there was decent since their apartment was close to the University.

"Here we are," Cassidy stopped the engine.

"AHHHGRRD," Ally groaned.

"LEGGO," she said, waving her hand to Ally, getting her to come out of the car.

"I'M COMING," she whined, dragging the letter _g_ in the end. They both got in to the building and went into the elevator, getting them to his floor. The elevator made a _ding_ sound and opened. Cassidy knew where to go and knocked on a door, Ally following behind her. The door was suddenly opened by a tall, handsome, muscular, blonde guy. Ally's eyes widen. The blonde's guy also widen but his eyes landing on the person beside her.

"CASS!" he screamed and hugged her, making Ally jumps back a little.

"Whoa." Cassidy almost fell. She hugged him back. She pulled away and introduced him to the brunette.

"Austin," _huh so that's his name _"I'd like you to meet Ally," she turned to Ally."Ally, I'd like you to meet Austin. Austin," she turned back to him, "Ally. Ally," she turned back to her, "Austin." He took out his hand for the brunette standing in front of him. She gladly took it.

"Nice to meet you," Austin flashed his million dollar smile. She almost melted. _What the heck?! _"Well, would you like come in?" he opened the door completely. "After you," he smiled. _Oh his smile._ Ally went in first followed by him leaving Cassidy behind.

"Thanks, Austin. You're a real gentleman," she shouted behind the closed door.

"You're welcome," he shouted back. Cassidy playfully rolled her eyes and opened the door, only to find Ally sitting on the –his- couch, holding a controller. Austin's setting up his game console.

"ALLY," she sounded surprised. "I didn't know you like playing video games."

"I don't," laughing as she replied. "This guy right here is just a good persuader." Austin plopped down beside her.

"So he is?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Yup," she practically shouted, jumping up and down the couch, holding the controller with her two hands. Austin looked up at her younger sister, giving her a smile. A smile that tells something like _oh my god she's so cute._ Yup, that's probably it.

"So? Are you ready to go down?" she challenged him.

"You don't even know how to play," he chuckled.

"I know, but I can just press all the buttons randomly then voila! I win," she believed as she bites her whole bottom lip like a little kid. _God, she's adorable,_ he thought.

"Okay, whatever you say,"

Cassidy walked over to one of the beds.

"Hey Austin, where's your roommate?" she asked getting comfortable.

"Oh, he's –" they heard the door open. The girls' heads turn to the door. "- right here," he continued, still looking at the screen.

"YES!" Austin shouted.

"NOOOOOOOO," Ally shouted. "That's not fair, I didn't know how to play and I didn't see what happened on the last part!" she pouted.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Come here," he said opening his arms.

"No, you're still not fair," she said turning away from him. Austin still has his arms open.

"Come on," he whined. "My arms are getting tired." He waited for her.

Dallas walked over to his bed, where Cassidy was."Wow, they seem to along fast," he smiled at her. "Dallas," he introduced himself.

"Cassidy," she smiled. "And yeah, they got along faster than I thought they would." Dallas sat down beside her, watching the short brunette and tall blonde fool around.

"Hug or tickle monster?"

"None," Ally said firmly but a giggle taking over her voice. It was silent for a second or two.

"Tickle monster!" he shouted. That's very unlike of him to act like this. Dallas and Cassidy knew that, Ally didn't.

"NO! Austin don't you dare," she slowly said. Austin was coming closer, closer than they were before. Before Ally can even run away from him, his hands are already on her hips, tickling her.

"STOP STOP," she demanded, while laughing. He stopped, she was catching her breath.

"Wow," both Cassidy and Dallas said. "They're such kids."

Austin ended up on top of Ally; they're still on that position. Ally just noticed which made her get up, him doing it first.

"So, um, we never really got to know each other," she said. She was blushing.

"Same here," Cassidy said, looking at Dallas. "Let's all get to know each other?" It came out more as a question.

"Yeah!" the brunette agreed in delight.

"Ok so let's start with," she turned to Austin "You."

"OKAY, so where do you want me to start?" he asked, scratching the back of his put her thinking face on.

He thought it was adorable.

"Well since Valentine's coming up, let's start with your love life?"

"Okay, well I am very happy with my loving girlfriend, currently. We like each other, a lot," he said as he smiles in a daydream. Ally's mood suddenly went down; she doesn't know or understand why.

"So," she forced a smile. "What's her name?"

"Piper," he said. Ally just nodded.

"She is actually also in college so we see each other almost every day..." he talked on but she didn't listen. She was off into her own world that recently seems to be full of thoughts.

_Why did I have to ask such a question like that? It was personal. Ugh. Ally Dawson, you are an idiot._

_Why am I feeling something that I shouldn't feel?_

_Why did I even agree to go here in the first place when I could be hanging out with my boyfriend?_

_What am I doing?_

_What's happening?_

_And most importantly; why do I even care about his love life? We just met._

Stupid pointless questions.

"Oh, she's lovely," he finished, cutting her off of her thoughts. She just smiled and nodded, again. Austin looked at her weird but shrugged it off.

"Well what about you?" he sounded really interested.

"NO! DO NOT MAKE HER START!" Cassidy shouted. Ally looked at her with a glare, a playful one, sort of. They all seem to have a few things in common like how Austin and Ally both like music and how all of them are not single? So maybe not a few but at least they have something in common, right? Well they only met once, well except for Austin and Cassidy and Cassidy and Ally and Dallas and- you get the point so yeah, should be just about right. The four continued hanging out in their room until Austin suggested that they should go around the mall. They all agreed until Cassidy got a message. She read the message and let out _awe_. The three looked at her weird. She looked at them as she puts her phone away."I am so sorry you guys but I have to go. Elliot set up this 'late date' for-"she stops. "-well I don't really know what for."

"But Cass, you're my ride," Ally said.

"Austin can give you a ride, he knows where our apartment is," she waved her off as she said goodbye to them.

"Well I guess it's just the three of us," she let out a sigh.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Austin teased.

"Oh no, trust me, it's not. It's just more fun with more people, ya know?" she said.

"I got you," he winked. She shook her head, giggling. They both turned to Dallas who seems to be busy on his phone.

"Dallas?"Austin said causing Dallas to look up at him. As soon as he looked up, he gave them a cheeky smile.

"Dallas?" Ally asked, dragging the letter a.

He sighed. "I'm sorry guys; I forgot to tell you that I forgot that I promised Kira to take her out tonight."

Austin sighed. "It's okay," he pulled Ally beside him, his hand placed on her waist. "I've got Ally with me."

"Yup," Ally agreed, cheerfully.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Hey again. Here's the first chapter and nope, the previous page was just the introduction I guess. Sorry if it's confusing. Well here's the first chapter, oh and I made up like a tv show on this fic so that Cassidy and Ally can watch something that I can like write or something. Hehe and as always, I hope you all will like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you might recognize.**_

* * *

Chapter One: Power Outage

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Oh my god, oh my god, oh, my god. No, no what is he doing?! NO JAKE DON'T YOU DARE KILL HER NOOOOO!

Ugh, are you kidding me? I was watching my favorite show until the stupid power got cut out. Now I wouldn't know if Jake actually did kill the love of his freaking life! Gosh, this is what happens when I get into shows too much.

Anyways, I'm just going to state the fact that there was a power outage and Cassidy is not here. She went to Elliot's house; she said she was going to stay there till tomorrow morning.

Oh crap. I'm alone in me and Cassidy's apartment, without any electricity, at night. Alone, and alone and oh, did I mention ALONE?!

Oh jeez, what am I going to do now? I can't read a book since there's no light, and I'm stuck here on the couch, I don't want to get up. I'm just going to sleep here for the night. It's also raining. What a great horror scenario. I'm going to die; I'm going to die- _knock, knock_. Who could that be? _Knock, knock._ Oy!

Getting up, scared, I rummage for the flashlight on the little cabinet on the kitchen, picking up a few weapons on my way to the door; a pan on my left hand, a knife on the other hand, and a (plastic) bowl on my head. And yes, I was holding the flashlight on my other hand. I was running so I dropped it on the way, too scared to go back for it. Hey, you never know what could happen, okay!

I open the door slowly, seeing a figure in front of me. I was ready to attack before whoever the figure was, stops me. The voice was familiar.

It was Austin!

What the hell is he doing here? I mean not that I'm complaining, we had a great time we hung out last time and by that I mean the first time that we meant. We just went to the mall and bought a guitar for him and a dress for me. We also got to know each other more.

"Austin?" I reassure.

"Ally?" he mimics.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in first?"

Oh, right! I went behind the door and fully open it so he can come in. I pick up the flashlight that fell on the floor earlier and point it to the living room so he can see where he's going. I see him sit on the couch before I go sit beside him. He has a bag with him. Hmm.

He chuckles. "Ally, what in the world are you wearing?"

I furrow my eyebrows together before seeing what I'm holding. "Oh. There's a power outage, in case you didn't notice and someone," I indirect. "Knocked on my door, I was scared, okay, can you blame me though?"

"I can," he says. "But I won't."

"Smart ass," I say before shoving him on his shoulders.

"He laughs before picking up the bag that I noticed before.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Oh, I was going to plan that maybe I could go here, hang out with you and my lil' sis, watch movies and eat popcorn."

"Dude," I point to the room. The lights are out, no electricity and no Cassidy. I laugh.

"I know that now!" he says. "But I left my dorm when the power was out and Cassidy texted me while I was driving."

"Whoa, sir, no texting while driving." I say.

"It was a stop sign!" he defends.

"Okay," I giggle. "Well what are we going to do now? We can't watch a movie, obviously."

"Yes, I know that, and do you gals have candles here?"

"Yeah, but we only have those scented one."

"Good enough for me. Go get them!" He orders jokingly.

"No way, I had a hard time hard time just going to the door and that's like seven steps away from here and you expect me to come into my room that's like nine-" I rant before he cuts me off.

"Ally, calm," he chuckled. "Let's go, I'll come with you."

I was about to reply when I hear him mutter _lazy ass _under his breath, probably thinking I won't hear him. "Touché, Moon," I say which made him look at me. I just smirked and followed close behind him.

"Ally, you're supposed to be the one who leads the way," he looks behind me.

"Well you're supposed to be the one who protects me." I say before widening my eyes.

"Who said I'm supposed to?" And now it's his turn to smirk. Great! Note my sarcasm.

"Uh I –I don't know," I stutter.

He laughs before continuing to lead the way. "Which one is your room?"

"My rooms' door is open."

"Kay!" he walked in, me following.

"There it is!" I point to the candle on my bedside… a little too loud.

"Whoa, calm there Alls."

I blush at his comment; he called me by my nickname.

"Let's go back."

* * *

We light up the candle and put it on the coffee table. One candle is only lighting up the room.

Wow, the rain is getting heavier.

"Okay, ready?" he asks while crossing his legs and facing me.

"Show me what you got." I challenge him.

"Okay." He says before throwing a piece of popcorn in the air and catching it in his mouth.

I scoff. "Big deal, I can do that."

"Oh yeah?" he licks the front of his teeth.

"Yeah," I lick my dry lips.

"Let's see."

"Nah, I don't think you can handle it," I say as I smirk.

"Eh, I think I can," he smirks back.

A challenge is always fun.

I was about to throw a popcorn in the air before a thunder clashes. I got startle, jumps and accidentally land on Austin… but then another thunder clashes, by now, Austin is holding me and we both feel on the floor.

And we're in this position again. Why does this keep happening? He's holding me by my waist while I was on top of him.

He chuckles. "Alls, you don't have to be-" He was cut off by another thunder.

I dip my head lower, forgetting that I was faced to face with Austin.

Suddenly, I felt a lip touch my own.

Oh, shit.

* * *

_**Reviews are always nice to see.**_


End file.
